legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Silence Reigns S4 P4/Transcript
(The heroes are seen in the living room sleeping after apparently having stayed up partying the night before. Alex is then seen waking up slowly as Izuku does the same) Alex: Whoa......Now that....was a kickass party. Izuku: You're telling me Alex. (Alex sits up on the floor as he looks around at the others. Izuku then stands up) Izuku: What time is it? (Alex checks the clock on his phone) Alex: Uhhh, twelve thirty. Izuku: Jeez, we're up early. Alex: Yeah. (Charlie is seen crawling out from under the couch in his slime form before reforming into his humanoid form yawning) Charlie: *yawns* Morning guys. Izuku: Hey. Charlie: We the only ones up? Alex: Yep. Charlie: Jeez, again? Why are we the early birds here? Alex: Probably all the villains we gotta fight. Izuku: I'm just gonna say for the record, I think we all need a real break. Alex: Yeah. I mean can we get at least one week or so without someone trying to destroy everything? Charlie: Heh, that's asking a lot Alex. Alex: Yeah I know. Izuku: Hey, I wonder how that nest is doing outside! Alex: I think it still needs time to build. You know it's a big- Izuku: Uhhhh.... (Izuku is seen looking out the window as the three all head outside and find that a large chunk of the forest and some of the yard has been terraformed with red flesh. Fleshy walls also surround some of the trees for protection) Charlie: Holy crap..... Izuku: They must've been working all night for this to happen! Alex: This is.....Wow. (A few of the Targhuls ooze out from the walls and look up at the three) ???: Hey....It.....humans. ???: And.....Targhul friend..... Charlie: Hi guys! You can call me Charlie. ???: Ch...Char....lie.. Charlie: That's me! Alex: Man they do work fast. Wonder when they ate though? ???: Food....? (The walls open up as the Targhul invites them inside) Alex: Should we go in? Izuku: It seems safe. Why not? (Alex shrugs as the three slowly step inside with the Targhul following them) Charlie: I mean, it's impressive but how'd they not starve while- (Charlie then stops as he sees something in the corner) Charlie: Guys! That's-! (Alex and Izuku look over to find a mutilated deer laying in the corner with several Targhul feeding off of it) Izuku: *Horrified* …….. ???: We... Find food.... Alex: Um.... G-Great-great job.. guys... *Thinking* Oh god that poor deer... Izuku: Um... Alex...? I just thought of something we'll need to talk about with the others. Alex: I think I have a pretty good idea what. ???: *To Alex* Want... Food? Alex: N-No no thanks guys I'm good! Charlie: Yeah I just ate. I'm full. ???: Sure.....? Izuku: Oh yeah, we're fine guys! We wouldn't wanna mooch off of your guys' hard work! ???: If you....say....so. Alex: Well guys we should let you get back to it and- ???: Alex... stay. Alex: Um... I-I'd love to but I gotta go check on my friends. (Alex and the others start to turn and leave before Alex feels a Targhul jump and latch onto his back) ???: Want.....thanks.... Alex: Uhhh, guys that's really not necessary! You don't have to thank- (Another Targhul jumps and latches onto Izuku's chest as another jumps onto Charlie's shoulders) Izuku: AH! ALEX WHAT ARE THEY DOING!? Alex: Uh.. I don't know! Charlie what's going on!? Charlies: Guys....Calm down. Take your friends off of mine alright? ???: But....want.....play. Charlie: Huh? Alex: Uhhhh....I'd rather not. (Suddenly the two hear Erin) Erin: Alex! Yo Alex where are ya!? ???: Who.... that? Erin: Al- Whoa! When did this get here! Alex: Uh guys that's my sister. You can let her in. (The wall opens up as Erin steps inside looking around) Erin: Whoa, they really went all out with this one didn't they? (Erin then notices the three with Targhuls on them) Erin: Uhhh....Did I come at a bad time? Alex: N-No we were just leaving. ???: But... Want thank.. Alex... Erin: Aww they don't want you to leave. That's so cute. Alex: I'm just scared it's gonna start shifting again. ???: Huh.....? Alex: I shouldn't have spoke. Charlie: Come on guys, at least let Deku go. ???: Yes..... (The Targhul attached to Izuku slides off onto the ground) Alex: Hey, what about me?! Erin: I don't know Charlie. I mean they do wanna play. Alex: Erin?! Erin: Oh come on Alex. You did bond with all 15 of them and saved their lives. ???: Yes... Alex... Friend. Alex: I get that and I'm glad they're save but- Charlie: It's not like they're gonna kill you man. Alex: But what if they take shifting too far? They're gonna suck my blood dry! Erin: Jeez Alex chill! Maybe they're not gonna bond and shift. Alex: THen… What are they gonna do? (The Targhul crawls around Alex's body before it comes face to face with him. It then hugs his neck as a few other Targhuls crawl up his body and hug him as well) Charlie: Awww! Alex: Um, okay, this isn't that bad! (The Targhul hugging Alex's neck then begins licking him, causing him to giggle) Alex: Hey, okay now, you don't need to show that much love guys! (The Targhul stops licking as it rubs its head against Alex) Erin: Jeez, they really like you Alex. Alex: *Laughing* Okay okay guys I get it! I'm glad you're happy! Gotta admit though this is way better then shifting! Erin: Man... I'm almost jealous. Izuku: Alex did a good thing that day. Alex: All right all right that's enough now guys. I really gotta talk to my sister and friends about important things now. (The targhuls soon all start crawling off of Alex and return to what they're doing) Alex: Okay. That was nice. I guess I overreacted. Erin: See, I told you! Alex: Yeah. Erin: *sniffs* Hey, the hell is that smell? Alex: *Starts pushing Erin out* Dooooooo not ask! Erin: Wha- Izuku: Trust us. Better you don't know. (The four all leave the nest as they stand outside the wall) Erin: What was that all about? Alex: Uhhh.... Izuku: It was their food. Erin: Food? Charlie: Apparently they tore a deer to shreds while they were building earlier. Erin: Huh?! Izuku: I told you better you don't know. Erin: Wow... Poor Deer... Alex: I thought the same thing. Izuku: Which reminds me: We need to get everyone together to talk about something important regarding the extra 15 mouths to feed. Erin: Wait extra 15- Ooooooooooooooh…. Oh boy... Charlie: Want me to wake them up? Alex: Sure but, how're you- (Charlie pulls out a firecracker) Charlie: I found this in the garage! Alex: Yo hold up, let me light it! (Alex uses his psychic power and heats the fuse until it lights) Alex: Go! (Charlie runs into the house and stands in the middle of the living room where everyone's sleeping) Charlie: YO WAKE UP SLEEPYHEADS! (Charlie throws the firecracker as it begins to pop, causing everyone to jump up awake and startled) Omega: AH WHAT THE?!! Mineta: WHAT'S GOING ON?!? Jack: YO I'M UP I'M UP!! Uraraka: ARE WE UNDER ATTACK!? Zulu: ITS P.A.T!! THEY'RE ATTACKING!! Foxtrot: THEY'RE COMING BACK FOR US!! Shoto: Would you chill out!? Its just a firecracker. (everyone looks at Shoto then at the fire cracker. They then hear the sound of laughter from Charlie) Omega: Charlie! Zulul: You asshole! Charlie: Hey I woke you up now did I? (Charlie continues laughing as the others glare at him. Alex, Erin and Izuku then enter) Alex: Morning guys. Jack: Alex why the did Charlie wake us up like that?! Scott: Yeah! I was having a peaceful sleep for once! Mineta: Were you dreaming about Momo kissing you like she did in the Kraken? (Scott's spirit punches Mineta into the ground) Mineta: *Muffled* Worth it... Jirosoyu: Keep talking like that and I'll turn you to ash little man. Scott: Jeez man, chill out. (Scott recalls his Spirit back into his body) Alex: You doing alright Scott? Scott: Yeah I'm fine. No problems here. Erin: You sure there champ? Scott: Yes I just got woken up from a peaceful sleep and I don't want to hear the pervert run his mouth. Alex: Fair point. *Looks at Ian* Sorry we woke you up to Ian. Ian: Its all right... I think I got a pretty good idea what this is gonna be about anyway. Alex: Yeah. Omega: Is it about the Newborns? Izuku: Yep. Foxtrot: Is something wrong with them? Alex: No, but we do have a bit of a situation with their food supply. Jiro: Why what's wrong with- Izuku: We saw a dead deer with them. (Everyone goes silent) Mina: Aww. Poor Deer. Alex: I said the same thing. Anyway: So as you know, given the amount of money we got from the lottery, we have been able to buy a LARGE amount of food, that even with Omega and his kids, that would last a long time. Pearl: HEY! Miles: Oh I see... Now that we got 15 more Targhul's all the food is gonna go more quickly, and we'll have to buy lots more. Momo: Guys if we're that concerned about buying food, I can- Erin: Well....There was one idea I was thinking about. Alex: What you got Erin? Erin: Why not just start up a garden for ourselves? Jack: A what now? Erin: A garden. You know, something that food grows out of? Likes fruits and veggies? Jessica: Oh my gosh, that's a great idea Erin! Charlie: Eww! Leafy stuff! Zulu: Gross! Foxtrot: I am against everything that was just said. Ian: Hey it can't be so bad, it- (A ring is heard at the door. Alex answers it to find Mr. Lee holding a package) Stan: Hey uhhh, is there an Ian Losroh here? Ian: Uhhh yeah? Stan: Your parents brought you something. (Ian walks up as Stan hands Ian a small box) Stan: Sorry about your loss. (Stan leaves as Alex closes the door) Erin: What's that Ian? (Ian begins to open the box as he finds a small ceramic vase inside along with a note which he begins reading) Omega: What does it say? Ian:....... Alex: Ian? (Ian puts the note back in the box as he storms off to his room with the box in hand. His door is then heard closing behind him) Miles: What was that about? Jack:...… Erin: Jack? Jack: We best leave Ian alone for awhile. Pearl: Why? What was that? Erin: It's about Kiro isn't it? Jack: More than likely. Izuku: I still can't believe he's gone... Omega: First Leo... Now Kiro... Alex: We've lost so few but in such short time. Jack: Ian's gotta be taking it hard though. They may have just been brothers but they've been together through everything since birth. Miles: He's gotta be taking it way harder then we thought... Erin: What about you Jack? You Ian and Kiro had been together for a long time. Jack: Honestly, I don't really know how to feel. I don't know whether to cry or yell at the world for taking him. Erin: Well... *Puts hand on his shoulder* Whatever you feel like doing, just know that I'm here for you. Just like I know you'll be there for Ian. He may want to be alone now, but he'll need his best friend soon. Jack: Yeah.....I guess. Denki: So, one healer then I suppose? Omega: Seems that way. Jiro: Funny how I never realized how similar our names were to each other. Charlie: Yeah, true. Alex: Well, what should- (On the T.V, a news broadcast soon begins to play) Omega: Huh? Jessica: What's that? Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 4 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts